Mystagogie
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Chaque société a ses rites de passage. yuri


**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, je laisse ce plaisir exquis à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Attention** : Il s'agit de yuri cette fois-ci parce qu'il en faut pour tous les goûts. De plus cette histoire peut sembler un peu trop osée à de jeunes oreilles.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Il s'agit d'un défi lancé par Hitto-sama, et j'aime bien ce que j'en ai fait.

**Dédicace** : Hitto-sama, cette petite merveille issue de mon insigne cerveau t'est dédiée.

xxx

Mystagogie

xxx

_Mystagogie : n. f. (XVIIè s, Bossuet) Initiation aux mystères. Par extension initiation aux mystères de la religion, de la magie, de l'occultisme..._

xxx

"Oh."

Lentement le souffle sortit de sa gorge tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, exposant encore plus ses immenses pupilles pâles.

Au-dehors, très loin d'elle, à ce qui semblait être des galaxies plus loin une cigale se mit à chanter au soleil. Il faisait chaud dehors, une chaleur torride, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait. Son visage était couvert de flammes et les mots échappaient à sa pensée comme si elle avait ouvert une cage et laissé s'envoler tous les oiseaux.

"Nn."

Elle vit au-dessus d'elle le papier coloré du petit carillon se balancer joyeusement au gré du vent qui s'introduisait par les cloisons de papier entrouvertes sur le jardin. Elle aurait dû les fermer, elle le savait. La chaleur allait rentrer.

"A...ah."

Elle ferma les yeux, son corps soudain tendu, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tatami en-dessous d'elle, sentant ses pieds se contracter alors qu'elle essayait vainement de bouger son corps pour échapper à cette sensation étrange.

"Oo...oh."

Un frisson la souleva du sol, s'écrasant sur elle comme une vague, la forçant à rouvrir les yeux et à tenter de s'agripper à quelque chose. Ses doigts raclèrent vainement le sol à la recherche de prise et ses jambes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes, les pieds crispés. Elle avait du mal à respirer et sentait un cri enfler dans ses poumons. Elle lutta, lutta, du mieux qu'elle put mais finit par succomber. Un cri suraigu s'envola dans le ciel et elle s'écroula de tout son long. Pantelante.

"T'as essayé de me tuer !"

Elle ne releva pas la tête, trop concentrée à essayer de retrouver son souffle et à mourir instantanément de honte. Elle ramena ses mains aux ongles à moitié arrachés jusqu'à son visage et se cacha, souhaitant très fort qu'elle puisse disparaître.

"Eh ! Ça va ?"

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la força à se retourner mais ses mains restèrent obstinément posées sur son visage, la dissimulant au regard du monde comme ces nombreuses fois où elle avait souhaité ainsi disparaître aux yeux de sa famille.

Lentement mais avec force, ses mains furent écartées et le visage de Tenten apparut penché au-dessus d'elle, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?"

Elle se hâta de nier de la tête, ses joues s'empourprant encore plus en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

"Bon, alors tant mieux. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de faire ça comme il fallait..."

Son aînée lui sourit, le visage rouge et le pourtour de la bouche encore luisant de... Elle se dit qu'elle devrait mourir et vite.

Rassurée, Tenten se retourna et se lava le visage à grand renfort d'eau avant d'attraper la serviette.

"J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Tes jambes me serraient tellement fort et je n'arrivais plus à respirer." commenta-t-elle tout en s'essuyant.

Toujours au sol, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer à nouveau.

Un courant d'air entra dans la pièce, soufflant sur ses cuisses humides et elle se dit que sa honte n'aurait jamais de fin.

"Tu veux que je te laves ?"

Ce jour était le pire de toute son existence.

"Je..."

Elle tenta de fermer ses jambes et de se relever mais son corps était lourd et mou comme un de ces flans que son père mangeait au dessert.

"T'inquiète pas, je vais le faire."

La kunoichi aux chignons s'approcha, une serviette humide à la main.

Elle préféra fermer les yeux et tressauta quand elle sentit le tissu froid toucher cette partie de son intimité.

"C'est fini. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, tu sais."

Elle obéit timidement. Tenten l'aida à se rasseoir et rabattit sa jupe sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait bizarre avec cette seule robe comme unique vêtement, mais pas autant que lorsqu'elle croisait le regard un peu amusé de son aînée.

"C'était si terrible que ça ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais pas un mot ne sortit tandis qu'elle rougissait encore une fois, son sang ne semblant se concentrer que dans deux régions de son corps.

Tenten lui sourit doucement.

"Je me souviens de ce jour-là... J'étais tétanisée moi aussi. Mais Shizune-san a été très douce avec moi. Je n'en garde qu'un bon souvenir."

Elle répondit avec peu d'assurance à son sourire.

"Bon, maintenant passons à la suite. Viens."

Elle avança encore timidement mais d'un pas plus confiant.

xxx

"C'est quand même étrange comme coutume..."

Tenten leva les yeux de la vaisselle.

"Oui mais c'est mieux que de les laisser entre les mains de n'importe qui. Je veux dire une kunoichi qui n'a jamais expérimenté l'orgasme ne sert à rien. C'est comme confier une caméra à un aveugle. Comment séduire si on ne sait même pas recevoir du plaisir ?"

"Mais..."

Tenten essuya ses mains et sourit.

"C'est un rite de passage obligé pour devenir une vraie kunoichi, prends ça comme une honorable tradition ma belle."

Elle vola un léger baiser à sa compagne.

"Oui, mais..."

"Quoi ? Tu es inquiète ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'est très bien débrouillée ta soeur."

Hinata se sentit rougir. Quand même c'était injuste, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit sa petite amie qui soit choisie pour initier Hanabi ?

"Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse !"

La jounin l'enlaça par la taille.

"Tu es la seule Hyûga dans ma vie."

Le silence retentit dans la petite cuisine avant que les deux femmes ne passent dans la chambre pour se laisser aller à des mystères qu'elles connaissaient bien.


End file.
